The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL) Cancer Center (www.cshl.edu/cancercenter) is a vibrant and dynamic cancer research center that strives for excellence. Researchers are committed to using a focused, multidisciplinary and collaborative approach to investigate the molecular cellular basis of human cancer with the goal of improving diagnosis and treatment of ail major forms ofthe disease. The CSHL Cancer Center is organized into three Scientific Programs. The Gene Expression &Cell Proliferation Program focuses on the regulation of gene expression, cell division cycle control and chromosome structure, comparing normal and cancer cells with a goal to identify new therapeutic targets. The Signal Transduction Program focuses on signal transduction pathways and cell architecture in normal and cancer cells, with a growing emphasis on tumor micro-environment and understanding mechanisms of resistance to targeted therapies. The Cancer Genetics Program focuses on understanding the genetic basis of cancer, tumor progression and discovery of new targets for therapy using innovative mouse models for human cancer. In addition, the CSHL Cancer Center supports ten scientific shared resources. These shared resources provide access to technologies, products, services and expertise that promote multidisciplinary interactions and collaborations among CSHL researchers and programs. Importantly, the shared resources increase productivity, provide economies of scale, decrease wasteful duplication of resources, maintain quality control, and facilitate access to expensive equipment and highly skilled technical services. In the last five years, the CSHL Cancer Center not only broke new ground in understanding cancer genetics and tumor biology, but also achieved its vision of a cancer discovery pipeline that integrates complex cellular processes and pathways in tumor cells with cell biology and biochemistry, human cancer genetics, RNAi technology and innovative animal models that mimic different subsets of human cancers. The pipeline has generated a wealth of pre-clinical data including information on new cancer genes and diagnostic tools, has identified potential new therapeutic targets, has investigated new biochemical pathways, and studied drug resistance mechanisms.